Catfish: Story of Brittany
by TamarindExpress
Summary: Brittany met the love of her life online. The problem is they never met offline. What if she finally got to see "him" but it's not who she expected it to be.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Brittany met the love of her life online. The problem is they never met offline. What if she finally got to see "him" but it's not who she expected it to be.

A/N: Sorry for bad grammar. English isn't my first language so Im so sorry if there are any mistakes.

/

Chapter 1

(Brittany's POV)

I logged in to my facebook account and saw a new message. I clicked to see who it was from and saw it's from Blaine. I smiled. I've known him for 4 years and we've been dating the past 2 years. I met him here on facebook when he added me as a friend. Of course me being friendly all the time accepted his friend request. He's the one who messaged me first. It started with a simple hello until we both got hooked from our conversation and got to know each other very well.

Our conversations doesn't even make any sense sometimes.. I just send him some random facts and he'll reply back of what he thinks about it and I'll probably laugh my ass off sometimes cause of what he's saying.

When I'm feeling down he's always there to listen to me. He understands me and doesn't judge me at all. He'll say this comforting words that would make everything better and when I tell him something stupid like how dolphins are just gay sharks he'll just laugh and would agree to me.

When I post a new profile picture he'd comment on how beautiful I am and it would make my face so hot and my stomach would have butterflies.

When I post a video of me dancing he'd say how graceful I am and wants to dance with me when we finally meet.

He makes me feel special by just saying those kind words to me, even though I haven't actually heard those kind words come out of his lips.

When we've been chatting for a while, I asked what his number was and he gave it to me but he said that he could only text and not call. I was disappointed because I've been wanting to hear his voice the moment I've been talking to him. So everytime he texts me, I'll just imagine what his voice would be like. I imagine it to be like Leonardo De Caprio..or is it Da Vinci? Let's just say the guy from the sinking ship movie cause he's voice is totally hot. And Blaine is hot.

When we've been talking for about 2 years he just asked me to be his girlfriend. I said yes because those 2 years of talking to him is special and I feel like he really loves me.

Even though we've been dating for 2 years he hasn't said the "L" word to me yet. I asked him one day about it and he just told me that he wants to say it to me personally so I wouldn't think he's lying cause he said that he can message it to me anytime he wants but saying it to me in person would just be much more special and real.

One of the things I love about him is that he's super sweet. During my birthday he would text me at midnight saying he wants to be the first one to greet me a happy birthday and it's so sweet. Knowing he'd stay up all night just to be the first one to say happy birthday to me.

He's everything that I want in a guy. All I want now is to finally meet him ,but if he is still not ready then I respect his decision.

My friend/roommate Rachel is never a big fan of him. When I first told her about him she was ok with it since I was just chatting with him but when I told her we were dating she yelled at me for 3 straight hours about not dating a stranger. The only line I could comprehend while she was yelling at me was "If talking to a stranger is dangerous what more if you're dating a stranger!" Rachel speaks very fast and it makes me dizzy cause she's speaking so many words at a time.

Everyday when Rachel sees me texting/chatting with Blaine she's always lecture me about how dating someone online is a dangerous thing. She told me that maybe Blaine is a murderer or a thief and she exaggerated one time when she said that he would date someone online and when he finally meets them he'll kill and steal from them. But I just know Blaine is a not a bad person. He's actually a good guy. Will a bad guy be teaching at an elementary school? And a guy getting along with kids is just so rare to see. He helps kids learn stuffs while I'm just some barista from a small cafe in freaking Ohio.

Blaine is a teacher in an elementary school in L.A. and one of the reasons why we couldn't meet cause he lives so far away. I've been actually saving some money to go to L.A. and it's quite enough but now I'm saving to actually move to L.A. cause I've been wanting to get out of Ohio for a very long time now..and so does Rachel.

Rachel wants to go to New York and finally achieve her dreams but we're both not born with a silver spoon to move to a big city and go to an actual university. She's just some clerk in the mall and she's also saving some money and everytime she inserts some cash in her piggy bank she always mutters about making it big and showting those jerks she'll be a star someday.

I believe in Rachel. She's so talented and full of confidence. It's been her dream to go to New York and go sing in front of a real audience i Broadway. I just hope her dream would become reality soon and I just hope my dream about meeting Blaine and kissing those luscious lips of his would also finally come true.

/

Im replying to Blaine with a big smile on my face and I could see Rachel rolling her eyes besides me.

"What did he texted to you now?" she asked,annoyed.

"Nothing" I turned to face her and I smiled sheepishly at at her

I heard her groan and I just chuckled.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked her while raising one of m eyebrows at her

She looked at me with a disgusted look on her face and I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion.

"Are you guys sexting?" she asked, oh so very loudly.

My eyes widened at what she just asked and I quickly shook my head .

"What?! No ! Rachel! He's not like that!" I defended

"Well then if you say so" she said as she focuses on the show she was watching

I got up from the couch and headed to my room "Im going to sleep night Rach"

"Night" she called out as I went upstairs.

I went in to my room and quickly shuts the door. I put my phone down on the bedside table as I change into my pj'. After I washed my fave and brushed my teeth, I lay down comfortably on my bed and started thinking about Blaine.

I heard my phone buzz and I quickly snapped out of my thought. I grab it from the bedside table and there's a message from Blaine.

_Goodnight and Sweetdreams -Blaine _

I smiled.

_Night to you too –Brittany_

I put my phone down, closed my eyes imagining what it feels like to sleep next to Blaine. With that thought, I quickly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry if there are any mistakes.

* * *

Chapter 2

(Brittany's POV)

"Stop tapping on your phone" Kurt said

"Why?" I asked, still texting

"Because you're at work and you're not supposed to do that!" he yelled and I could tell he is so irritated by me right now cause he's face is all red.

Even though he looks like he's angry at me but he's 'll know if he's actually angry at you if he won't talk to you for days and will always comment on your outfit and well those comments aren't so great.

"Please this place is deserted. No one's here except me and you, who would you want me to serve if no one's actually in here?" I pointed out.

He just huffs and fixes his bangs.

"Whatever!" he yelled and I chuckled. Kurt has a very high-pitched voice and it so girly like. One time a little girl went treat or tricking in here wearing a princess costume ad he's like "You're so cute" in a very high voice and the girl just stared at him and said "You sound like a girl" and me and Rachel laugh for an hour.

"I'm the manager here you're supposed to do what I say!"

I rolled my eyes at him and he groans.

"Please you're not scary enough to be a manager . You should be like Rachel's manager. She's scary and she's very mean to her employees" I said. Rachel's manager is very scary which is totally the opposite of her husband. is a nice guy, he's always there to help other people while his wife is always ready to yell at someone.

Kurt just glared at me and went in the kitchen.

Kurt is the only out and proud gay here in Lima,Ohio. And of course being the only one who's out of the closet is very hard. When we were in high school he would always have a slushy facial, he always gets thrown in the dumpster and almost every student in the school insults him but no one was able to break him down but I know deep inside he's hurting. Even though being bullied is like a daily routine for him he's still not immune to all the insults that are being thrown to him. Luckily he has a great dad who supports and accepts him. is the nicest guy ever. He's so sweet and understanding. He actually bought this place for Kurt to start his own business and Kurt chose a coffee shop.

_Is Kurt still bothering you? – Blaine_

_No, not anymore, he just left – Brittany_

_You should have told me you were at work so I wouldn't have been bothering you. You might get fired because of me –Blaine_

I smiled. He's always worried about me which is sweet.

_It's fine. It's so boring in here anyways. What about you? Aren't you supposed to be at work too?-Brittany_

I drum my fingers on the counter while waiting for his reply suddenly I heard the bells jingle by the door and saw Rachel come in.

"Hey Britt" she greeted me as she sat by the window and quickly pulls out her laptop from her bag and opens it.

"Hey Rach" I heard my phone buzz and saw Blaine's name flash on the screen. I unlocked my phone and I opened his message.

_My friend drag me along with him to go meet someone – Blaine_

I scrunched my eyebrows together and saw Rachel staring at me.

"What?" I asked and she just turns back her attention on her laptop.

_Meet someone? – Brittany_

Kurt came bursting out in the kitchen and he smiled when he saw Rachel. I wonder what he did in the kitchen..

"Hey Kurt" Rachel greeted him

"Hey Rach! Here to hog my free wi-fi again?" he asked as he sits down next to her

_Yeah..look I gotta go...talk to you later – Blaine_

I sighed

_You mean text you later? – Brittany_

_Im sorry..I just really need t go – Blaine_

I didn't reply back so I just put my phone inside my jeans pocket.

I went over to Kurt and Rachel and I sit next to Kurt.

"Why the long face Britt?" Kurt asked.

Rachel stopped typing for a moment and looked at me.

I shrugged, not wanting to talk about it since they'll not really make me feel better since they've always been against me and Blaine.

"Do yo even have to ask? It's probably about Blaine" Rachel said. See what I mean?

I stuck my tongue out at her and she did the same

"Jeez, ladies please don't act like some immature children" Kurt said

"Rachel started it" I muttered

"What? I just answered Kurt's question" she defended herself

Kurt glared at the both of us and I just shrugged and Rachel continued typing.

I looked over at Rachel's laptop and saw Blaine profile on Facebook on the .

"Why are you on his profile page?" I asked Rachel

"Just doing some research" she said not bothering to look at me

"But why?"

I know Rachel can be creepy sometimes..well most of the time ..but seriously a research on Blaine?

"Haven't I told you everything about him?" she stops typing for a while and looks at me

"Are you sure everything he says are true? Are you really sure you know everything about him?" Rachel asked and for a minute I thought about what she said.

Anyone can create a facebook and pretend to be someone why would they do that? I mean don't they want to be themselves instead?

"Look Britt we're just looking out for you. We don't want you getting hurt. You've been chatting with this guy for 4 years and you've been sort of dating for 2 years already and he you guys haven't even met each other or hear each other's voice" Kurt said

"But seriously a research on him? That's just creepy" I said

"No what's creepy is that he suddenly messaged you on facebook and you two suddenly became best friends then asked you to be his girlfriend but he won't call you or even meet you!" Rachel yelled.

"They can be anyone whoever they want to be in the internet. Who knows maybe Blaine Anderson doesn't even exist" Kurt said

"How could he not exist when we have a pic-"

Rachel cut me off and said "They can take anyone's picture in the internet. Blaine might just be borrowing this face from someone else. Maybe he's real name isn't Blaine. You could change your name everytime you want. You can fake your identity, your information in just about everything"

"And besides he might be gay" Kurt muttered as he stares at Blaine's profile picture.

I just shook my head not wanting to believe them

"We're just saying Britt...we don't want you to get hurt and we just want you to..you know find a real man who's willing to actually be with you...cause if her really loves you he'd agree to see you in a heartbeat..and besides we don't want you to give all of your love to someone who might doesn't even love you back" Rachel said sadly.

I bowed my head and Kurt started to rub my back.

Maybe Kurt and Rachel are right, maybe who Blaine is, is just a big lie. Maybe what he's been saying to me aren't real at all. Maybe I'm that stupid that I fell in love with a total stranger.

Suddenly I felt a tingling sensation my thigh. I grabbed my phone and saw a message from Blaine.

_I really am sorry. I really wanna meet you but I just can't right now. I promise we'll see each other soon. Please don't give up on me. –Blaine_

I sighed sadly. I don't want to give up on him but what if all of Rachel and Kurt said to me are true, that he's fake, he isn't real...then I'll just end up hurting myself since I was the one who jut kept on going with this.

/

* * *

A/N: Sorry if there are any mistakes! Thank you so much for those who reviewed and for those who followed and favorited this story. I changed the title since you guys asked and I'm sorry i didn't know someone already had a title like catfish so I'm sorry for the confusion I made.


End file.
